Takeru Taskeshi.... A Predicon??
by NefertiDagger
Summary: Ack! A Transformers/Digimon crossover! Well, T.K. and Patamon go back in time, and enter the Beast Wars! Ackers!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Takeru Takashei (sic).... a Predacon??   
Part One of Two  
Written by Chu2 Ayane  
  
_NOTE: This is a what if that struck me one day in April. This has some content that may disturb some, and a few other things. If you don't like the idea of a young child using guns and other things (No not drugs), then you best turn back. Otherwise enjoy. -C2A \/^_^\/ _  
  
Act One- Time Traveling  
  
Takeru Takashi was looking at an arcane device sitting on the ground near Spiral Mountain. He looked at it with great curiosity, for he had never seen anything like it before. Patamon, was worried.  
  
"What if it's a device that'll kill us both?" Patamon stammered. T.K. shrugged his shoulders and picked it up.  
  
"Nah... it looks too small to kill us ya' know. Letssee... maybe Koushiro knows what it is!!!" T.K. took off for the river where Izzy was, still sitting with his laptop computer. T.K. waved the device over izzy.  
  
"T.K., what do you have there?"   
  
"I dunno! I found it near Spiral Mountain. It looks like a small ball. Could you look at it please?" T.K. asked the genius. Koushiro hooked it up to his computer and reaserched the material.   
  
"Hmmm... this looks like a strange device. Hmmm.... I wonder what will happen when I press the red button...." Izzy thought. He pressed it, and Patamon screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DOOOOOOONNNNTTTT DOOOOOOO THAAAAAAT!!!" A white beam zapped a screaming T.K. and Patamon who jumped through. They dissapeared and Izzy jumped up in shock. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou and Mimi rushed over to the lake, and looked at Izzy.  
  
"WHAT IN THE F--- HAPPENED KOUSHIRO?????? WHERE'S TAKERU?" Yamato shriked in Izzy's face. Tai yanked Matt away.  
  
"Matt... calm down.... We'll find T.K. Just wait." After Taichi said that.... he got slugged in the face and was thrown into the river.  
  
"p-p-p-p-p-p-point t-t-t-t-t-t-taken..." Tai stammered as Agumon just blankly stared at him.   
_________________________________  
  
After a startlingly bumpy crash landing, T.K. woke up in a thick jungle in the middle of nowhere. Patamon woke up and saw some berries to eat.  
  
"Yummy!" As the Digimon scarfed down the delacise (sic), T.K. woke up and rubbed the back of his head, and groaned.  
  
"Hey Patamon, where are we?"   
  
"Not sure T.K., but this sure isn't Highton View Terrace or the Digi-World for that matter. It looks so.... ancient." Patamon yelled as he flew high above the trees and rocks. T.K. got up and brushed the dirt off of his legs and wobbled forward.  
  
"Nyahh.... I better find a rest stop and get a candy bar.... Ooo!! Look at that!!!" T.K. yelled to Patamon as he saw a flying robot heading his way. It zoomed past Patamon, and sending down 1 mile away from TK. The creature landed infront of T.K and the Digimon, and looked at him.  
  
"Why, hello there. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The robot asked your young hero. T.K. stammered and was about to scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! A GORILILILILILAAAA!!!" T.K. shriked. He ran off, ditching Patamon and the Robot behind, screaming for his dear life, not noticing a huge cliff in front of him..... He tripped over a an uprooted root, sending him flying over the cliff, and down into the chasm below.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!! YAMATO!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His body was free-falling down to the depths below. He fell so fast, he hit a giant wasp below him, who was 'on patrol.' He was muttering some jibberish before T.K. twacked him.  
  
"Waspinator hate slag missions.... Waspinator wish to be big leader of Predacons... *TWAAAAAAAAAAAACK!* Oooohhhhh...." T.K.'s weight made him fall down a bit, but Waspinator regained his balance and crashed landed onto a ledge, sending Takeru into a nice, soft bush.   
  
"Weeee! That was fun! Heyyy... you saved me Mister Wasp! Thank you!" T.K. ran over and hugged Waspinator's head.   
  
"Owwww...." T.K. looked at the head and slapped it back onto the torso. He had a nice smile on his face.  
  
"You look great! Can I be your friend since you saved me?" T.K. kindly asked with that cute face of his. The cuteness was too much for Waspy-chan. He has succumbed to it, as he agreed.  
  
"Waspinator like to be green-hat's friend." Waspinator said. T.K. cheered and was about to head out, except, he was still on the cliff, just about, oh 30 feet abouve ground. T.K. gasped and ran back in scared to Waspinator.  
  
"Can you help me get down Mister Waspy? I'm scared." T.K. stammered. Waspinator sighed and looked down. He put Takeru on his shoulders and jumped down, both screaming loudly enough for Patamon and the robot to hear them.   
  
"T.K!!! I'm cooooooming!" Patamon shouted. He took off and went to where his buddy was calling from. The robot, followed behind the flying peanut.   
  
"Teeeeeeeeeeee-Kayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!! Where aaaaaareeeeee yoooooou?" Patamon hollered to the ground below. The robot behind him, called out.  
  
"Who are you and who are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm a Digimon, and my name is Patamon,a nd I'm looking for--- T.K.!!!!! THERE YOU ARE!" Patamon dove down to the bottom of the forest and saftley landed on the ground, where T.K. was, standing there, eating an orange. He stopped and turned around to his buddy and the robot behind him.  
  
"Patamon! There you are! I wanted to show you my new friend!" He said very excited. The Digimon and the bot scratched their heads in confusion. The robot stepped forward and kneeled down to T.K.'s size.  
  
"Tell me young boy, why are you here, and who you are.... and who is your new 'friend.'" He said in a calm tone, resting his hand on Takeru's shoulder. T.K. was bubblig with excitement.  
  
"Well.... my name is Takeru Takeishi (You can call me T.K.), and I came here when my friend Koushiro (he is also called Izzy) Izumi, touched a strange device, and me and Patamon were warped here." T.K. explained.   
  
"Yeah, and we don't know where we are!" Patamon added.   
  
"Who are you?" Takeru asked. The robot looked at T.K, and then Patamon.  
  
"I'm Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals. I saw you two in the trees, so I decided to check it out." He explained. T.K. smiled and Patamon sighed a breath of relief.   
  
"And my new friend, here is is!" T.K. motioned for someone to come out,a nd out came..... Waspinator. And as he came out, Optimus got up in a flash and blasted him.   
  
"Predacons!" He blasted Waspinator, before the sap could draw his gun.   
Waspy fell into pieces next to T.K. Takeru was mad and sad, seeing his friend get beaten up.  
  
"What did you do that for? He's my friend! He saved me from falling!" T.K. protested. Optimus looked at the young child with a stern look, but having a kind glare to it. Patamon hesitated for a second before jumping in.  
  
"Young Takeru, you shouldn't be with the Predacons. They are the bad guys,a nd they might try to kill you." He calmly stated. T.K.'s eyes watered up with fury and saddness from those comments. He said nothing and walked over to Waspinator's parts, picked them up and started to walk off.  
  
"You-you-you-you are a dork!" T.K. said behind his back. Optimus sighed and put his hand to his head, shaking it. Patamon looked scared, because he saw something.   
  
"T-t-t-t-t-t-t.K....... There's s-s-s-s-something behind you....." Patamon gasped. T.K. got a questionable look on his face and looked back at his Digi-buddy.  
  
"What do you mean Patamon?" T.K. said with a harsh edge to it. Just then, without warning, a giant T-Rex grabbed T.K. off the ground, and Takeru soon found himself 4 feet off the ground and staring a newly transformed bot in the face.  
  
"Heh Heh... Yes...." Was all he said, gazing at the young child.  
  
"Ohh no... what did I do?" T.K. thought.  
_______________________________  
  
Act Two- Of Predacons and Digimon  
  
"haaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" T.K. gasped. He was so scared, his hat fell off and on top of Patamon.  
  
"Nyahhh! T.K.!" Patamon shouted, muffled from under the hat. The huge bot gripping the collar of T.K.'s shirt was still gazing into the young child's eyes, with a mean, sadistic look. Then, after a simple command was ordered, more robots came out, a pteranadon, a tarantula, a black widow, a scorpion and a fire ant. They all transformed and gathered around their leader.   
  
"P-p-p-p-pleeeeese don't kill m-m-m-m-me Mister Robot...." T.K. softly said in a hoarse wisper. The huge robot laughed and kicked Patamon out of the way.  
  
"Hmmm.... I see you've found Waspinator. Excellent. Tell me child, yess, how did you get here?" The meanacing robot asked T.K. right in his face. Takeru cringed and gulped.  
  
"Koushiro my friend touched a s-s-s-strange device and me and Patamon came here Mister Robot."   
  
"Hmm... call me Megatron, leader of the Predicons. Hmm.. yes... yes..." Megatron said back. He dropped T.K. to the ground and looked at all the other Predicons.   
  
"My queen! The Maximal! What shall we do with him?" The fire ant asked Megatron. Megatron face vaulted and got up again.  
  
"(I wish he'd stop that....) Well, don't just stand there!! GET HIM!" He ordered. And as T.K. and Patamon were about to run off, Optimus Primal was bum rushed and attacked. T.K. and Patamon wanted to help.  
  
"T.K.!!! We gotta help Mister Primal! I gotta Digevolve!" Patamon said to T.K. He nodded his head and Patamon Digevolved.  
  
"Patamon.... Digevolve to.... ANGEMON!!!!"   
  
"Uhh My Queen... the strange creature has changed....." The Fire Ant, inferno told his 'Queen.' Megatron face vaulted again and got up and looked at Angemon in shock. And Angemon? Let's just say that the rest is too greusome to list here. Well, I'll just say that The Tarantula, Tarantulus, was in a tree, The Black Widow, BlackArachina, was hurled in a bush, the Scorpion, Scorponok, was thrown 13 feet away from the battle field and the Pteranadon, Terrorsaur, was flung into a river. Inferno got away, to protect his 'queen.'   
  
"FOR THE COLONY! BURRRRRRRRRRRRRN WINGED CREATURE!" He flamed Angemon good.  
  
"T.K.!!!!!!!"  
  
"ANGEMON!" Angemon changed back to a burned Patamon, only saying...  
  
"Ouch." T.K. ran up to Inferno and punched him in the shin.  
  
"YOU BIG BULLY! You hurt my friend!" He stuck his tounge out and proceeded to walk away, carring Waspinator's parts with him. Patamon followed, but after oh about 4 minutes, he got kicked out of the way again and Megatron walked up to the little boy, and during that, Patamon crashed into Optimus Prime, who was in turn, trying to get up from the bum rush.  
  
"Hmmm... yess...." Megatron thought. T.K. looked up with curiosity.   
  
"What's up Mister Megatron?"   
  
"Oh little boy, would you like to join the Predacons?" He asked. Optimus Primal and Patamon face vaulted.  
  
"Well.... is Waspy apart of them?" T.K. asked. Megatron did a devilish grin and put his hand on the DigiDestined's shoulder.  
  
"Why yes, he is!"  
  
"Wow.... hrmmm...." T.K thought for a moment about his decision. He looked at the severly beaten up Preds, Megatron, Patamon, Optimus Primal and Waspinator's parts. He took his hat off and scratched his head trying to reach a reasonable answer. Patamon walked up to his buddy and tugged his pant leg.  
  
"T.K..... are you gonna come with Mister Optimus or Mister Megatron?" Patamon hushly whispered. T.K. thought and looked at Waspy's parts again.  
  
"I think I'll go with...... Mister Megatron and Waspinator. I mean, Waspy saved me, and I want to be his friend." After Takeru said that, EVERYONE face vaulted, and got back up. Patamon gasped, The Predacons were in shock, Megatron was laughing and Optimus was suprised.   
  
"Yes!!! Come now little boy... we must be going." Megatron looked at Inferno to take T.K. with them.. Inferno protested, but his 'queen' won the argument. T.K. looked at Patamon.  
  
"You comming?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're going with the wrong side."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO WHAT?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Ooooooh, T.K.... you're making a bad choice..."  
  
"Bye Patamon!"  
  
"Noooo! T.K.!!!"  
  
And at that, T.K. merrily walked off with the Predicons, closely following Megatron and Inferno, with a happy smile. Patamon sighed and retreated depressly, Optimus looked at the sad Digimon and thought of something.  
  
"Patamon,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"The maximal base, the Axalon."  
  
"Are there any others?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they like to Predicons?"  
  
"No, absolutley not."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Optimus took to the sky with the little Rookie behind him, and thus, sending both parties, and a boy and his Digimon on seperate ways. Now, for T.K., the next few days were not going to be easy at all, but he couldn't care less, because he was with his friend. Now.... T.K. was so estatic, he started singing the most ANNOYING song in the whole world- 'Song that never-Ends.' Now, the other preds were just fine, but Tarantulus was annoyed by it.  
  
"THIISSS IS THE SOOOONG THAT NEEVERRR ENDS, OH IIIIIT GOOOEEES OOOOON AAAND OOOON MY FRIENDSSSS...(ect....)" T.K. sang. The tarantula was grabbing his head, trying to block out the song.  
  
"S-s-s-s-stop iiiiiit now flesh creature!" He ordered. T.K. was singing some more, and Black Arachina laughed.   
  
"Heh heh.... Can't stand the song?" She coyfully asked Tarantulus. He glared at her with a manical look.  
  
"What do YOU think she -spider?" He said, grimacing. She contuned to laugh, all the way back to the base, and that's how long T.K. sang. Well, T.K. got tired of that song, and he started to sing 'Row, Row your Boat'.... which made poor Inferno suffer the same as Tarantulus. He walked up to Inferno and laughed.  
  
"Now you know... how I feel." He whispered. Inferno was going nuts, and T.K. stopped.  
  
"Mister Inferno! Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Stop that wretched tune flesh creature! You are hurting me!" He yelled in Takeru's face. but he wasn't phased.  
  
"Okay. If it'll make you feel better."  
  
"Heh heh." Black Arachina laughed again. Well, All I can say now, is that, maybe a few cycles later, they were at the Pred Base, mainly cause Takeru had to ehhh... 'relieve' himself. Well, as they got back, Megatron took T.K. by the arm and sat him down by a scanning device. T.K. giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Megatron asked. T.K. was oblivous to what he said and continued to laugh.  
  
"(tee-hee) .....(giggle) Son of a Beeetch!" (snort)" He giggles as he pointed to Megs. Well, Megs got angry is all I can say.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" He yelled.  
  
"Uhhh... I forgot." T.K. kindly muttered. Megatron swore in Cybertronian and turned on the scanner. T.K. laughed some more.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I know somehting you don't know!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know Something You don't know!"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"Oh-kay, well I know this joke...." T.K. told the LONGEST joke in the history of jokes. Megatron fell asleep, and the other Preds surrounded him.   
  
"My queen! Are you.... dead?" Inferno asked worridley. He pointed to T.K., who was messing with a rod.  
  
"YOU!!! You flesh creature! You killed the queen!!!!" Inferno prosictuted. T.K. giggles some more and, whacked Terrorsaur in the shin.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he fell down, and spun on his side in great pain. T.K laughed and said one thing.  
  
"Free Willy!" All the Preds face vaulted and Megatron got up, and looked at all the vaulted Predecons, and he looked at T.K.  
  
"You're obviously going to be a hard case flesh creature...." He walked off, leaving T.K. standing there. Megatron grinned and turned back to the young child.  
  
"Young flesh creature..."  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"I have a job for you..."  
  
"Cool! What is it?"  
  
Well, T.K. soon found himself with Waspinator's parts infront of him, all scattered, with some mechanics tools. He sighed and picked up the torso and the Head. He sighed and put the head on the chest and turned the power on.  
  
"Hello Mister Waspy!" T.K. said as he got a screwdriver he had in his pocket. Waspinator turned his head to look at the young boy.   
  
"Green Hat creature help Waspinator?" Waspinator asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's my job that Mister Megatron assinged for me!"   
  
"Oooooo."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Waspinator hurt."  
  
"Ohhh.... Well.. uhh. I'm not good at robotic stuff.... Koushiro is... but hrmm... Lesee..." T.K. put an arm in a leg socket and a leg in an arm socket. Waspinator was emberassed, and T.K. was confused.   
  
"Whoops. Lemme do that again." He put a leg in a leg socket and an arm in an arm socket.  
  
"Done!" T.K proclaimed. But.... he didn't know that Transformers need to be put into CR Chambers, he was just doing something Izzy taught him a while ago, when Izzy put a robot he was doing for a school assginment together when it was hit by Tai and Sora playing soccer.   
  
"Well... I did it just like Izzy! I remember the time when...."  
  
"This be flash-back?"  
  
"Technicly."  
  
_We see the screen get all fuzzy, and we see T.K. over at the park with Koushiro and Taichi and Sora. Tai and Sora are playing soccer, and Izzy was getting a expreiment ready for a contest that weekend in June. Izzy was all done, and T.K. marvled at it, but alas, it was short lived, as Sora kicked the ball, and it made a crash course for Izzy's robot.  
  
"ACK! My robot! Look where you're kicking the ball!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Izzy.. are you going to put it together again?"  
  
"Yes Takeru." And with that, Izzy put it together again, _and the flash back ends.  
  
"Ahh.. he was good!" T.K. added at the end. Waspinator looked at T.K., and then at the CR Chamber. T.K. tipped his head and looke dint he same direction.   
  
"You need to go there?"  
  
"Yessss." And Takeru put Waspinator in the Chamber, and turned it on. He pulled up a chair and started to talk. He smiled and thought of a conversation.  
  
"Hey Waspinator, do you have someone you love?" T.K. asked.   
  
"Waspinator.... Waspinator don't like othersss" He said faintly. T.K. frowned.  
  
"Man, I feel sorry. You gotta have someone to love or like. I have someone... her name is Hikari Tamaya."  
  
"She green-hat creature?"  
  
"Nope. She's very pretty. She's my age, and he has short, brown hair, a yellow dress, a cue scarf, pink pants, and cute sneakers too. She's Tai's little sister, and she cares for everyone, and not for herself... she's swell." T.K. said, looking around the room.   
  
"She sound nice." Waspinator faintly said. T.K. nodded his head.  
  
"Man.... I wish I could see Patamon again.... I wish he'd come with me... then us three could have fun... but he dosen't, and you gotta work... sigh..." T.K. muttered, and he fell off of his chair and onto the floor, snoring. Waspinator was done and he stepped out, and looked down at Takeru.   
  
"Green-hat creature look cute." He picked up T.K., and held him close to his chest, and walked out of the room, and he even picked up T.K.'s hat that gently fell to the floor below.  
  
"Nighty Night." He set T.K. in his quarters and went off to the other Preds. T.K. smiled in his sleep and giggled softly, and he then fell into a deep sleep. Now then, shall we see what Patamon is up to?  
______________________________  
  
"I'm lonely." Patamon thought sadly. He sat atop of the Axalon, softly crying. He made blubbering noises as he tried to get air. He missed T.K., even if it was just one day. He shook his head, and blinked. He looked up to the sky and saw the full mood, shining brightly, and it reminded Patamon of T.K.'s Digi-Vice when it glowed for the first time.  
  
"Ooooohhhh T.K....." Well, something was flying over to Patamon. It was a hawk of somesorts, flying and it landed next to him, and it transformed into a female robot!  
  
"W-w-w-w-who are you?" Patamon sniffed. The female robot smiled and looked closer at Patamon.  
  
"I'm Airrazor. And you are you cute thing?" She asked.  
  
"P-p-p-p-patamon. I'm a Digimon." He stammered as he was looking to the ground.  
  
"You look like you need a hug. Want one?" Airrazor asked kindly. Patamon nodded his head, and he was promptly hugged. He stopped crying and smiled happily.  
  
"You're very kind." Patamon said in the hug.  
  
"Aww thanks. So tell me P-p-p-patamon. (Heh Heh) What you doing here and who's this T.K.?" Airrazor asked, looking at the peanut like creature.  
  
"Well....." (Auth. Note- I ain't repeating what was said earlier, so cut to 3 minutes after.) "....and that's my story." Patamon explained. Airrazor tilted her head.  
  
"Awww... I'm sorry you're friend left you. He sounded very nice. So.... what are you gonna do?" Airrazor asked Patamon, who had stopped crying. He looked up and snuggled closer.  
  
"I dunno. I might try to get T.K. back. I mean, I can't Digevolve with out him!" Patamon said.   
  
"What's Digevolving?" The female robot asked. Patamon exhaled and sighed.   
  
"It's long, but, you wanna hear?"   
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay..... (2 minutes later)..... and that's Digevolving!" Patamon finished with a smile. Airrazor tilted her head.  
  
"Ahhh. So... you need your buddy to help you change into an angel creature? I think it makes sense. " She said, looking at the stars. Patamon put his head back down and snored. Airrazor giggled and scooped the Digimon up in her arms, and she gently flew down to the entrance to the Axalon.  
  
"Hey... you were the little guy that Optimus was looking for. Well, he'll be happy to see you." She said. Patamon blinked and started to tremble.   
  
"I'm scared. Can you come with me?" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. Airrazor smiled and looked down at Patamon.   
  
"Sure cutiemon. Heh Heh." They walked inside together, Patamon still scared. Well, they walked down the hallway, into the main room. Patamon hid behind Airrazor's left leg, grabbing it. Well, she walked in gently, tapping Optimus on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, this the little peanut you're looking for?" She said pointing to Patamon, who was still scared.   
  
"Why yes, thank you Airrazor! Where was he?"  
  
"On top of the Axalon, crying, because he missed his pal, someone named T.K."  
  
"Ahhh yes. That must be the person I met earlier. No need to be shy Patamon, come out."  
  
Patamon wouldn't budge.   
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
"Well I am."  
  
Airrazor picked up Patamon and set him on a chair. He buried his face in his stubby little arms and didn't look up. Well, after a few minutes of inaudible talking, from the Digi's point of view, he looked up, only to be confronted by other robots, staring blankly at him, talking amongst them. One of them, a cheetah-like robot looked at Patamon, and, as Patamon saw it, trying to hurt him. But he was only trying to say hello.  
  
"Hey... hello there little guy... how are..." He started.   
  
"BOOM BUBBLE! [PAFF!]" He shot a boom bubble right in the robot's face, sending him backwards and crashing into the floor.  
  
".... Riiiiiiight." The cheetah robot finished. Another one, this time a rat like one, walked up, and tried his hand, ailbet timid, after seeing his friend get blasted.  
  
"Okay Mister Peanut creature... hello..." he said, just waiving. Patamon didn't do anything. The only thing he did was throw up on him, because he was so scared. The rat-bot shrieked and ran off.  
  
"THIS THING IS TRYING TO KILL US!!!! AAAAAA!!!" He yelled as he rushed down the hallway, making Patamon feel gulity. Airrazor patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Rattrap and Cheetor weren't tring to kill you cutiemon." She said, like a mother. Patamon warmly smiled and waited fromt he next one to try his hand at saying hello (without getting pasted). This time, it was a velicoraptor.   
  
"(grumble) Grrr... hello... (/grumble)" He just said that and walked off. Patamon got a question mark over his head.   
  
"Don't worry. Dinobot is always like that." Airrazor said again. Patamon snuggled closer. Now, last, but not least, a rhino. He walked up, nodded, thought and walked away.   
  
"Hmmm... strange creature..." Was all Patamon got out of him.  
  
"And that's Rhinox. He's the smart one of the group. Very intellegent."  
  
"He sounds like Koushiro. Oh! He's one T.K.'s friends." Patamon whispered to his new friend. She giggled and got up. She was about to leave when the Digi spoke.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Airrazor said behind her as she flew off, transforming back to her bird mode. Patamon shook his head and started to snooze.  
  
"Awww... how cute, he's sleeping!" Cheetor said as he recovered. He walked up to the sleeping Patamon and was about to set his hand on him when...  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE! [PAFF!]" Patamon shouted, and then fell back asleep.  
  
"Oww... A little help?" The cheetah groaned, against the wall, and Dinobot was just looking at him.   
___________________________  
The Next Morning, at the Predicon Base...  
___________________________  
  
"(Yawwwwn) Hey! Good morning Mister Waspy!" T.K. said, waking up on Waspinator's bed. He streteched and rubbed his hair. He winced and took his hand out his mop of hair.   
  
"What matter green-hat creature?" Wasinpinator asked as he saw T.K. getting up.  
  
"I'm dirty. I need a bath, so, I'm gonna go to the river and get clean. Wanna come?" T.K. asked. Waspinator nodded his head.  
  
"Waspinator can't."  
  
"Oh. I understand. Well, I'll be off!" T.K. yelled as he jumped out of the 2 story window. He landed on his feet and took off like the roadrunner. Waspinator sighed.  
  
"Green-Hat creature strange." Waspinator thought as he saw T.K. run off to who-knows-where. He walked away from the window and out the door, only to be confronted by Inferno.  
  
"Where is the flesh-creature?" He asked. Waspinator pointed out the window.  
  
"Green-Hat creature go out. Cleaning time." The meek wasp said as he walked past. Inferno, rembering Megatron's orders, went outside after the child. He jetted off, and headed in the same direction as T.K.  
  
Now as for T.K..... he was happily skipping along to the river. He merrily sang a song about the things he loved dearly.  
  
"..Lalalala... I llike Patamon... Doodoodoo.. I like Matt... Lalalala... I like Kari... Hmmhmmm.. I like Mister Waspy... Doodeedaa... I like Mister Inferno..." He sang. He stopped and sat down, taking off his socks, shirt and hat and shoes. He giggled and ran up to the briny river and dove in.  
  
"YIPPIEE!!!"  "Brrrrr.... s-s-s-soo... c-c-c-cold...." He shivered, bobbing along. He dunked his head in the water and started to scrub with some lilacs, some honey and a bit of rose.   
  
"Yum! Smells like mom's shampoo that she used on me when I was a baby!" He thought. He dover under again, and then came back up. Well, about 13 minutes later, Inferno flew by. He saw the familiar hat, shirt, socks and shoes and khaki pants. He scratched his metal head and then glanced at a salmon swimming upstream. But upon closer inspection... it was Takeru!  
  
"Young Flesh Creature! The Queen demands you return to the colony at once!" Inferno shouted as T.K. flopped in the water.  
  
"...what didja say?..." The child said faintly. Inferno's patince was wearing thin. He shouted again.  
  
"Young Flesh Creature!!! The Queen DEMANDS you RETURN to the COLONY at ONCE!" T.K. swam upwards to the fire ant.  
  
"Sorry Mister Inferno, I can't. I gotta get clean." T.K. said happily. Well that cut the last straw for the ant. He pulled out his flamethrower and aimed it at Takeru, who was just getting out. He pulled the trigger and shouted-  
  
"BURRRRRRRRRNNN!!!" But he didn't roast T.K..... he roasted a tree.   
  
"Hey Mister Inferno! You burned the tree! You could've started a forest fire."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Just then, a large bear came up, and grabbed the ant by the throat. He scowled in his face, and puffed some smoke at it and pourde some beer on his head.  
  
"HEY! You know better than to start a forest fire! Now get out!" He kicked Inferno by the seat of his metal hyde and sent him flying over the mountain, away from T.K. The child just stared blankly as the bear, still chugging liquor and puffing a joint (cigarette) walk off with a few forest animals behind him.  
  
"There goes the last thread of my sanity." T.K. thought. He climbed out of the water, and without drying, well, he didn't have a towel, put his clothes back on. He happily walked away, and over the mountain (don't ask how) to Inferno, all tied up.  
  
"You okay?" The child asked.   
  
"Never felt bettah kid... Nyaghhhh..." He fell down again and TK picked him up and walked along the trail. Well along the way, he met BlackArachina, who was disgusted that she had to find T.K.  
  
"Well, THERE you are you little punk. Where have you been?" She hasitly asked grabbing Takeru's arm. He laughed.  
  
"Well... I went to take a bath, and then Mister Inferno came to get me, he ran into Smokey the Bear and he flew over the mountain."  
  
"You are one weird freak."  
  
"Thank You!"  
  
"Aughhhh...." The three were walking, well T.K. was dragged, and he liked it, they got a message from Megatron.  
  
"(bleeep)BlackArachina, Inferno come in!" Inferno jumped to answer the message for his- queen.   
  
"Yes my Queen? What is it?"  
  
"(I wish you'd stop that) The Maximals and the flying creature are heading your way."  
  
"Patamon! Yay!" T.K. interrupted. Megatron, Inferno and BlackArachina moaned.  
  
"My Queen, we shall get them."  
  
"Good. And Don't let the flesh creature go with them. Have him bring the flying peanut."   
  
"Okies!" T.K. said with a nice smile. BlackArachina, who couldn't take the cuteness, face vaulted and then fainted.  
  
"You ARE a freak."  
  
"You're very kind."  
  
"Nyaghhhh...."  
_________________  
Meanwhile, with Patamon and the Maximals....  
_________________  
  
Patamon looked down on the ground, and saw nothing. He looked below him, and above him, before anyone could jump him. Well, Airrazor tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Hiya cutiemon." She said. Patamon smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Yay! Hiya Airrazor! I'm just checking the area ahead for Mister Optimus and Mister Cheetor. I'm looking for Preds, and T.K." He explained. Airrazor titlted her head and smiled again.   
  
"Mind if I help?" She asked. Patamon got a big grin.   
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Hey... cutiemon.... isn't that your buddy... the one with the green hat?" She asked. Patamon gasped.  
  
"T.K!!!! He's down there! We gotta get him!" Patamon hastily said. Airrazor patted him on the shoulder.   
  
"No cutiemon. You're too small for them. Besides, you need him for Digevolving, and he'd probably make you attack us. It's best to let Optimus handle this."  
  
"I wanna help." Patamon flew off and headed for Primal, who was flying, and Cheetor following on those hover skiffs (You'll see why in a few minutes) behind him. Patamon did a Boom Bubble as the signal.  
  
"OOOOOOVEEEERRR HEEEEEREEE!" Patamon shriked from a few feet away. He did a few boom bubbles, and one ended up hitting the cheetah, yet again.  
  
"Owwwww!!!! Why always me?" He whined. Patamon blushed.  
  
"Sorry!" He shouted. He flew over, with Airrazor in tow. They all landed on the skiff-thingie (I'll call it that), and then plotted on how to get T.K. and beat the Predecons.   
  
"Well, how many were there Patamon?" Optimus asked. Patamon held up 2 of his 3 fingers.   
  
"Two. An ant and a spider. They had T.K!!!!" He explained.  
  
"I have a plan... It won't be easy, but It just might work! We have to work together as a team," Optimus started. ".... To get Patamon's friend back."   
**  
**_......Will the Maximals get T.K? Will the Predicons kill him? Will the Digedestined find him?! Why was Takeru swimming like a salmon? And WHY was Smokey the Bear Puffing a Joint? Stay Tuned for Part 2 of 'Takeru Takeshi- A Predicon?!' (No thanks to AOHell and the text limit... BUURRRRRNNN!)_


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Takeru Taskeshi... A Predicon??   
Part Two of Two  
Written by Chu2 Ayane  
  
_Disclaimer (AOHell cut me short. 15 pages baby! Here is part two, I hope. The conclusion is near folks, and there's romance, action, comedy and a tad bit o' drama. Took a long freaking time to finish it didn't it? Ahh well. Enjoy. -C2a ^^\/)_  
  
.....We last left our 'gang' in a tight situation- Fight BlackArachina and Inferno in a slaughter, and risk killing T.K., or using stealth. Here is the conclusion.  
  
"What's your plan Mister Optimus?" Patamon wairly asked. Optmius rested his hand on Patamon's head and smiled.  
  
"Well, we could have a distraction while one of us gets the child, or we could do an all out assult, not huring T.K. It's risky, but we have to do something before they kill him!"   
  
"Optimus, what if they get to us first?" Airrazor asked, clutching Patamon tightly.   
  
"Uhhh... Big Bot... I _THINK_ they found us first....." Cheetor said, pointing to Inferno, who was flying to them, instead of away.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Patamon shriked. Then, after that, the Digi was caught in a barrage of gun fire and flamethrowers. He crept up to the controls and started to press buttons.   
  
"Button, Button, who's got the button..." He thought, madly smashing colored switches. Well, all that button mashing came in handy, as the ship sped forward, reaching top speeds or what seemed 200 MPH. Everyone on the skiff-thingie held on for dear life.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Everyone shouted as they were trying to hold on. But inferno wouldn't let up, no, he wouldn't. He sped forward at the same speed. The skiff still was speeding forward.  
  
"I-i-I think we lost him!" Airrazor shouted above the top speed. But they thought wrong. Inferno still was tagging closley behind Patamon, Airrazor, Optimus Primal and Cheetor in the hoverboard. He was firing flamethrowers left and right, and poor Patamon couldn't keep the ship straight, or everyone on the ship for that matter.  
  
"NYAGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cheetor screamed as he slid off the side, hanging on.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Patamon screetched and he tilted the ship over to the left.  
  
"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!!!" Inferno shouted.  
  
"Will he ever shut up?" Patamon whined.  
  
"Never I guess." Optimus Primal yelled back to Patamon over the blasts. Inferno would not give up.  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE!!!! [PAFFF!]" The Boom Bubble hit Inferno, rendering him blank for 1 nano-cycle. Airrazor got an idea.  
  
"How's about a little reverse action cutemon?" Airrazor asked. Patamon ginned.  
  
"Sure thing!" Patamon pulled a lever, and the airboard reversed backwards, heading twoards Inferno, who has just recovered.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH MEEEEEE!!!" Inferno shouted, even as the ship was headed RIGHT twoard him.  
  
"This'll be either fun or sick." Cheetor shouted over the grinding metal. Inferno screamed in agony as the blades cut through his legs and torso and arms. But, even with all that, he WOULDN'T DIE. 4 minutes later, he still wouldn't die.  
  
"This guy won't die!" Patamon shouted over the loud grinding.  
  
"F--- YOU IN THE NAME OF THE COLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYY!!!!!!!" 4 minutes later, the grinding stopped and Inferno's parts fell to the ground like rain. Patamon, Optimus Primal, Cheetor and Airrazor all winced and 'oohed' and 'heh heh'ed at the sight. Cheetor looked at Patamon with a smile, and Patamon blushed. Well,a s for Inferno's parts, They landed right at Blackarachina and T.K.'s feet. BlackArachina laughed.  
  
"Well that one bought him." She said to T.K.   
  
___________________  
And now.... back to T.K. and his 'adventures'  
___________________  
  
"Miss Arachina?" T.K. asked. BlackArachina cringed.  
  
"What now dork?" She hastily asked back. T.K got a smile on his face.  
  
"Can we go back to the ship? I wanna see Mister Waspy again!" He replied, jumping up and down. The she-spider face-vaulted.  
  
"It's _always_ the wasp with you..." She muttered. Well, T.K. didn't want to wait, so he headed out on his own, back to the Predicon base, singing his song, all the way from act one. He turned around and looked back at BlackArachina, who hadn't gotten up yet from her face vault. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, stopping to look up in the sky, as some robots were fast approaching him. He waved his hand and walked on.   
  
"Heyyy... one of them looked like Patamon!" He said out loud. He waved his hand, and what seemed like 1 second, Patamon was there.  
  
"T.K.!!!! You're not dead!!! Ooooo, I'm so happy to see you!" Patamon cried joyusly. T.K. giggled and picked his friend up and hugged him close. He set him down and they talked.  
  
"Hey Patamon, you still wanna come with me and my friends?" T.K. asked. Patamon facevaulted and grabbed T.K. by the sleeve.  
  
"No!!!! They'll _KILL_ you!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeseeee T.K.!!! Come with me!" He begged. T.K. moaned and looked at his buddy.  
  
"But Patamon!!!! They're nice, and, and, and...."   
  
"And what?"  
  
"And.... well.. I forgot."  
  
"............"  
  
TK left, leaving Patamon in the dust. Patamon, all worked up, started to cry. Airrazor came down, and hugged the peanut-like Digimon in a close hug.   
  
"There, there..."  
  
Elsewhere, Takeru made his way back to base.  
  
"IIIIII'MMMM BAAACKK!!" He shouted behind Megatron, who was off-line for sleep. He came back online and screamed like a little girl, and in the snap of a finger, turned around and saw T.K. giggling. Megatron wanted to kill the kid there and now, but didn't for some odd reason.  
  
"..... WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"I always do that to Yamato when he's sleeping with Taichi." T.K. replied with a smile. Megatron whacked his head aginst the wall repeadely and then picked up T.K. by the seat of his pants.  
  
"Where are we going?" Well, that question was answered, as T.K. was pormtply thrown into Waspinator's quarters, hitting the poor bot in the face.  
  
"Take care of him Waspinator. You know him better than ANY of us do." Megatron left, T.K. looked at Waspy with a smile.   
  
"There green-hat creature are!" Waspinator said, hugging Takeru. T.K. giggled and hugged back. The two were so happy to be together again.   
  
"I missed you Mister Waspy... I'm glad to be back with you." The little boy said with his cute smile. Waspinator hugged T.K. again. Several hours later, after a sweet little piece thatw as cut out, Night had fallen.  
  
"Wazzpinator wonder what time it is...." The bot asked to T.K. Takeru smiled and pulled out his DigiVice to look at the time. He gasped.  
  
"Wow.... 8:30 PM.... It's my bed time..." T.K. groaned. He wanted to stay up with his buddy... but he had to follow his 'schedual.' Waspinator picked the boy up and got him ready for bed.   
  
"You're just like my mom, when I was a baby. She'd get me ready for bed everyday. Not that what you're doing is a bad thing..." T.K. said. Waspinator picked T.K. up again and set him in his bed.  
  
"Nighty Night Green Hat creature. Wazzpinator don't want thing happen like last time Okay?" He said as he turned out the light. T.K. giggled.  
  
"Okay Waspy! See ya' in the morning!" And with that, the child fell asleep, and Waspinator, went off-line for the night.  
------------  
  
"WASPINATOR! WAKE UP!" Megatron shouted at the wasp-bot. He and T.K. jumped up with a start.  
  
"What is it Mister Megatron?" T.K. asked, pulling his pants on.   
  
"Well,w e just detected 7 strange life-forms out near the Mud Pits. We have to go there and see what they are. Waspinator, I want you to bring along the flesh-creature." Megatron walked off with the other Preds. Waspinator looked at T.K, and flew off with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" The boy asked, yawning.   
  
"Wazzzpinator and Green-Hat creature going to zeeeee dizzturbance."   
  
"Maybe they're Tai, Matt and all the others...."  
  
"Including Yellow-drezzz creature Green-Hat tell Wazzpinator about?"  
  
"Yeah!" Well, they got there, and guess who else was there, Patamon and Airazor, both of who were sent to see this scene of events.  
  
"T.K!" Patamon shouted. T.K. jumped off and hugged his buddy. Airazor smiled.  
  
"Isn't that cute. Say.... look at those 7 creatures, they're running over here!" She said. Well, guess who it was-  
  
The Digi Destined and their Digimon!  
  
"T.K.!!!!! I'M COMMING!" Matt shouted, with Gabumon trailing behind.  
  
"Wait up Matt, I'm hurting!" Gabumon was scooped up and carried by Sora. Matt rushed up to T.K. and they hugged. Waspinator looked confused.  
  
"Green-Hat creature like Blonde-boy?" He asked. T.K. giggled.  
  
"He's my older brother Matt. Matt, meet Waspinator!" T.K. introduced. Matt then turned a light pale as he saw the giantic wasp. He then rose a shaky hand.  
  
"N-N-Nice to mee you..." Matt stammered. Waspinator shook Matt's hand. T.K. was so happy there. He saw Patamon's friend Airazor, and waved.  
  
"Hello there. You've been nice to Patamon?" T.K. asked. Airazor nodded her head.  
  
"He's told me much about you Takeru. You sound like a nice boy, but why are you hanging out with the Predicons?" Airazor asked the child. He thought for a minute.  
  
"Like I said before- They're my friends. Well, Waspinator and Inferno anyway. I like them. Maybe now Matt and Patamon and the others can join us!" T.K. said after thinking. The Digi Destined looked confused.  
  
"Pardon me for being deaf, but what's going on here?" Agumon asked, interrupting an argument between Airazor and Waspinator. They both turned to the dinosaur-like thing and Patamon too.  
  
"Well, it's a long story, you see..." He was cut off by Megatron and the other Preds, who had just arrived on the sence. The leader shoved Patamon out of the way, and he grabbed T.K.  
  
"Well, Well, 7 more flesh creatures and 7 more creatures.... very interesting, yes. Now then, T.K. bring them back to the base." He said to T.K. Patamon then jumped into the fray.  
  
"T.K! Don't! They want to kill you all!" Patamon shouted.  
  
"I agree with patamon. They don't look nice." Gatomon spoke up.   
  
"Uhhh...." T.K was put on the spot, and as he was about to make a move, the other Maximals were there. Optimus Primal ran over to T.K, with Airazor behind him.  
  
"Takeru, who are these creatures, and what is going on here?"  
  
"Well, my friends and Matt arrived, and then Mister Megatron wanted me and my friends to go back with him, so we're going to do that!"   
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"WHAAAAAAA?!" Optimus now held T.K's right arm, while Megatron had his left foot. Well,a fter a few moments, T.K. was let go and he ran over to Matt. Tai sensed that somehting was wrong here.  
  
"Hmmm... something isn't right here...." With that, Agumon warped Digi-volved to War Greymon, who stood between the warring leaders.  
  
"Hey, if ya can't agree here, do it somewhere else!" War Greymon said in his deep voice, picking up Primal and Megatron, and threw them over a ledge, and into a giant mud pit. The two sides gasped and then it got inflamed even more when.......  
  
"You're nothing more than an insolent.... weenie!" Megatron shouted in anger. He got up and kicked WarGreymon in the heel, sending him flying into the mud pit. The DigiDestined got mad, the Maximals laughed and the Predicons were snickering.   
  
"Waspinator! They hurt WarGreymon!" T.K. yelled. Waspinator thought for a moment on what to say to the little child...  
  
"Wazzzpinator think that good." He said back. T.K. tipped his head and then Matt ran up to him and Patamon.  
  
"T.K.!!!!! Stay up there, you won't get hurt... METAL GARURUMON! ATTACK!" Matt placed his brother on a huge tree stump with Patamon also. Metal Garurumon was confused on who to attack first, so he yelled out-  
  
_"MUD FIGHT!"  
  
_In the blink of an eye, the Maximals were clashing with the Predecons AND the DigiDestined. Lillymon grabbed BlackArachina by the arms and 'Flower Cannon'ed her into the mud pit, soaking the she-spider to the circuts with grainy mud.  
  
"AUGH! YOU'LL PAY!" She ran up to Lillymon, who dodged out of the way, and B. Arachina was heading for the warring Zudomon and Terrorsaur. Terrorsaur shot Lillymon into the mud pit, and then Zudomon shot Terrorsaur.... and Scorponok died.   
  
"Scorponok HATE this!" Just then, Garudumon was picking up Dinobot and Cheetor, flinging them into the mud, also hitting boisonberry bushes int he process.  
  
"Oh Cruel Fate!" Cheetor screeched as he passed the frightened T.K. and Patamon...  
  
"Patamon... look at them fighting!"  
  
"I know T.K...." As that was going on, Metal Garurumon was getting toasted by Inferno, sending the huge wolf into the mud pit also.  
  
"BURRRRRRRRRRRRN IN THE FIRES OF INFERNO!" Well, Inferno tripped over a fighting Gatomon and Optimus Primal and landed himself right on Metal Garurumon's butt in the pit.  
  
"You shall pay!" With Gatomon's fight...  
  
"I don't want to fight you!" Primal said as Gatomon was pummleing him with her claws.  
  
"That's what they ALL say Monkey-boy!" Well, T.K. was watching in fear, hoping this would end. Well, guess who came up to say hello..  
  
"Green-hat creature okay?" Waspinator asked.  
  
"Yay! Waspinator! I'm fine! I wish the fight would stop.."  
  
"Wazzpinator wish too..." Well, just then, a few blasts and Digi Attacks hit Waspinator, blowing him up into a million pieces. T.K. was enraged, Patamon trembed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Waspinator!!!!!" Just then, Patamon digievolved to Angemon..  
  
"Patamon, Digievolve to... Angemon!" T.K.'s crest glowed, lighting up the whole fight. The warring factions were awed by the shinging crest of Hope. Angemon digievolved once more to Magna Angemon.  
  
"Wow.... he can evlove further... GO CUTIEMON!!!!!" Airazor yelled out. Magna Angemon appeared and glared at everyone, angry. He raised 'Excalibur' and pointed it at everyone.  
  
"_Look at yourselves... fighting over nothing... you all oughta be ashamed of yourselves._" Magna Angemon boomed. Megatron and the Preds scoffed.  
  
"You're full of nonsense you winged freak.. yesss...."   
  
"GATE OF DESTINY!"  
  
"Oh slag... yess...."  
  
The Preds were sucked into the Gate of Destiny, and were going to be taken back to the Dark Side. The Maximals just looked amazed, and the DigiDestined were hollering 'yay!'  
  
"Way to go Magna Angemon!" Kari yelled out. T.K. jumped down from the stump and Magna Angemon went back to Tokomon. The DigiDestined were reunited, and the Maximals were happy, especally Airazor.  
  
"Aww... how sweet... Hey... Cutiemon has changed!"  
  
"Heh.... Hiya Airazor! I'm Tokomon, Patamon's In-Traning form! I'ms o glad were all happy again!"  
  
T.K. held Waspinator's parts him his arms, cradling them. Everyone walked over to the kid, who had tears in his eyes.  
  
"He's... gone..."  
  
"Nahh... he'll be rebulit. It always happens." Airazor said. Well, everything was right again, but, the DigiDestined had to go home sadly......  
--------------  
  
"Wait... I have to say good-bye to someone really quick.." T.K. said as he took off from the Warp Point. He headed for the area where Waspinator was on patrol. T.K. waved his arms signaling for the wasp to come down.  
  
"Hey Waspinator... I have something really important to say..." T.K. started, his eyes filling up with tears.   
  
"What izzzz it?"  
  
"I... have to go home now.... I will miss you!!!!!!" T.K. then gave the wasp-bot a huge hug, crying in the process. Waspinator looked confused, but he hugged the little kid back.  
  
"Wazzpinator will mizzz green-hat creature too..."  
  
"I hope we see each other again....." Just then, Garudamon landed... stepping on Waspinator, electing giggles from T.K. Matt hopped down and picked his little brother up.  
  
"C'Mon, we gotta go now..." Matt said. T.K. waved good bye as he got in Garudamon's hand.   
  
"Everyone set? Did you all say good-bye yet?" She asked.  
  
"I said good-bye to Airazor... but I have a feeling this'll be the last time I'll see her..." Patamon slunk down. T.K. patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Patamon, you'll see her!" T.K. smiled. Garudamon took off, flying over the Axalon, where the Maximals waved good-bye, and Airazor was very sad to see Patamon go...  
  
"Sigh... See ya around Cutiemon... I'll miss ya..."  
  
They flew over the Dark Side, where some of the Preds were breaking down in tears...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm gonna miss the little sap...." Terrorsaur whined.  
  
"I thought you hated him!" Scorponok said with a confused look on his face. Terrorsaur shot Inferno, and Scorponok died........ again.....  
  
"The colony won't be the same without the flesh-creature my queen..." Inferno said to Megatron... who shuddered at the name 'Queen'.  
  
"I suppose so... but then again... I have a feeling I'll be seeing him around soon...."  
  
*The End.............?*  
  
A/N- IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! I might do a sequel sometime soon... y'never know.... -_^  



End file.
